A known image forming apparatus includes an image forming unit configured to form an image on a sheet, a re-feeding mechanism configured to re-feed the sheet having the image to the image forming unit, and a main body including the image forming unit and the re-feeding mechanism. Specifically, the re-feeding mechanism includes a first guide detachably attached to the main body and a second guide disposed at the main body.